Harry Potter And The Dark Kingdom
by strfire
Summary: Who's any good at summaries? Harry changes and no one knows how or why. Can he get help before its too late?
1. Chapter 1: Harry?

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own anything in this story except what I made up. No harm was intended with this story and I hope now one's too offended.

Harry Potter and the Dark Kingdom

Chapter One: Harry?

Who had thought it would come down to this. Two combatants facing each other. As if! This had been years in the making. Ever since some crackpot seer, most believing to be only a fraud but was occasionally right, told a prophecy of the Dark Lord's downfall. "You can not defeat me," a cold serpentine voice declared.

"Good-bye, Tom," answered a calm confident voice Then in a flash of blinding green light...

Beep. . .beep. . . beep. . .

Harry Potter awoke with a start. These dreams had been occurring ever since that night in the ministry and how...no, he would not think of that. Harry realized these dreams were probably a prediction of what was to come, but he could never see who won. Gods it was frustrating.

No one had bothered to write him yet except Albus Dumbledore, telling Harry he had to remain with the Dursley's until the end of July mid-August. Yeah, right. Harry had decided yesterday when he had received the letter that he wasn't staying. He was going to take Adrain's offer to train.

First, he needed to pack his things which wasn't hard considering he'd only been back at th Dursley's for two and a half weeks. Second, he needed to write a letter to the order. The members (especially Dumbledore) would have a fit when he suddenly disappeared.

Hmmmm. . . How to start:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am unwilling to remain at the Dursley's for most of the _

_summer, so I am **NOT** going to Instead, I have decided to gain knowledge _

_and train. We both know if I do not get stronger I will not be able to _

_defeat Tom Riddle. Don't worry I will be at Platform 9 and 3/4 on September _

_first to catch the train to Hogwarts. Please inform everyone that I am safe _

_and not to worry. _

_Sincerely,_

_ Harry Potter_

_P.S. Please do not try to follow or keep tabs on me. If you do I might _

_loose track of days. We don't want that happening, do we?_

After sealing the letter Harry called Hedwig to him. "This is for Dumbledore. Be careful not to get caught and only give it to Dumbledore," Harry calmly explained. Hedwig appeared to nod her head then she grabbed the letter between her talons and prepared to fly off. Harry turned to the mirror in his room and dropped his glamour. Adrian was right he had changed physically as well as magically. Harry was worried that Adrian and his friends wouldn't recognize him. Maybe he only thought he looked good, while in reality he was hideous.

Harry heard a chuckle in his head and turned to look at Hedwig '_Do not worry young one. You look fine.'_ He heard Hedwig's words as she flew away.

'_I will be going to Adrain's after I visit Diagon Alley. Meet me there'_

_'I already know that'._ Was all the response Harry received.

A.N:. I have an idea of how I want the story to go but nothing every goes as planned. Should I keep going or stop.


	2. Chapter 2: What?

Harry Potter and the Dark Kingdom

Chapter 2: What???

Harry took a deep breath before focusing his magic and apparating to Adrian's house. With a sudden pop Harry was standing on Adrian's front porch. Pausing for a moment Harry got his bearings before knocking on the door. Tilting his head he listened for any hint that someone was heading towards the door. Not hearing a single sound Harry got worried that something was wrong and slowly opened the door before entering.

Still not hearing or seeing anyone, Harry slowly entered the house keeping his guard up. Then BAM he went flying backwards out of the door and landing on the front lawn. Shaking his head dazedly Harry looked up to see a person he didn't recognize standing in the doorway.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" the stranger asked with a sneer.

Harry attempted to get up only to fall back down without warning. His ribs hurt and the wounds on his back had reopened. Realizing that there was no way he could move without hurting himself more Harry responded, "I'm Adrian's little brother. Do you think you can get him for me? Just tell him Harry's here." With that he laid as flat as possible to avoid doing more harm to his body and began meditating as a way to block out the pain he was feeling from his wounds.

Feeling someone standing over him he opened his eyes to see the stranger there with a sword to ready to strike. "Yeah right Adrian doesn't have a little brother. And we don't tolerate trespassers here." With that the stranger went to stab Harry through the heart. With a quickness that was belied by his small stature Harry rolled over, rose to his feet and knocked the sword out of the man's hands. With another quick move Harry had the man on the ground and knife to his neck.

"I should kill you right now for your insolence. If you could actually think you would have realized that not only did I find my way here, I also managed to enter the house without being affected by any of the curses Adrian always has up." Then without warning Harry passed out. After the beating the night before and the reopening of even older wounds he had lost too much blood to continue.

Kyle was shocked when the small sprite not only managed to disarm him but also get him down. Rolling the boy over gently Kyle took in the beauty before him. Before he had been to focused on the fact that there was an intruder to appreciate the boys high cheek bones, full red lips and delicate figure. The boy was tiny, definitely no taller than five feet. And his hair, Kyle couldn't help but reach to touch the beautiful ebony locks that went all the way down the boy…. Wait hadn't he said his name was Harry. Shit, Adrian was going to kill him.

Kyle looked at the boy, no Harry with the realization that even if he wasn't actually Adrian's brother he was a very important individual. The only reason Kyle was guarding the entrance was Adrian himself had asked him to. Adrian was at this moment in an important meeting with an envoy from the wizard ministry of magic and had said to bring Harry to the sitting room when he got here. And instead he beat the poor kid up.

Without further ado Kyle picked up the boy and carried him inside to bring him to the hospital wing.

AN: Me writing this is because in the last month I have gotten several request for me to continue it. So to all those out there that liked my story here you go. Make sure to leave a review so I know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Hope

Harry Potter and the Dark Kingdom

Chapter 3: Hope

Adrian looked down on the boy he considered to be his younger brother. Harry had numerous injuries that would take days if not weeks to heal. There were so many wounds, which looked to be from a whip or belt, on his back that the nurse had to keep him on his stomach to keep them from getting infected. It was so hard seeing Harry lying on a stark white bed in the hospital; it brought back memories of the last time he had seen Harry, and more of when they first met. With a sad smile Adrian recalled why Harry was so small and why he had very little confidence in himself.

He hated visiting Diagon Alley. Wizards were all two-face bastards that cared more for their image than for actually knowing about the things happening in the world. Well it really wasn't all wizards just the one's here in Britain. With a sigh Adrian continued on his way to Gringotts. He needed to make a withdrawal, and his father told him he wasn't allowed back until he showed that he could be more mature. Whatever that meant, Adrian thought he was very mature for being fifteen. After making his withdrawal and transferring it into muggle money, he returned the way he had come intending to do some shopping in muggle London.

Adrian was exiting another store in the mall when a small blob ran into him, knocking both of them to the ground. Looking down at the blob sitting on his chest Adrian realized it was a small boy with extraordinarily long hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get away from…" the boy began before being interrupted by a loud shout.

"Boy!!!! Get back here right now. How dare you do that to Dudley, you little freak." A fat man yelled from across the food court.

The boy looked over his shoulder with a look of terror on his face before scrambling up with every intention of running away. Before he could Adrian grabbed his arm and pulled him into a store. They watched from behind a manikin as the fat man waddled by. When the man was finally out of side Adrian looked down at the young boy, well younger then him, and asked, "Who are you? And why were you running?"

The boy looked around before responding by asking, "Can we go some place else to talk? I don't want anyone to accidentally hear what I'm about to tell you."

Nodding his head, Adrian once more grabbed the boy and pulled him to the changing stalls in the back of the store. Pushing the boy into one, Adrian stepped in behind him before closing the door. Turning to look at the boy Adrian saw that the boy had collapsed onto the ground in the fetal position muttering something about being good and not to hurt him because he would be a good boy. With a sudden clarity Adrian realized that this boy had been abused and probably thought he was going to do something to him. After all they knew nothing about each other.

Kneeling down beside the boy Adrian gently lifted the boy's face to look at him clearly. "Little one, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Adrian, Who are you? And how old are you?"

Adrian watched as the boy slowly gained control of himself before being able to answer, "I'm Harry. I'm seven." With an innocent grin Harry held up seven fingers. With that Harry curled up in Adrian's lap with a mumbled, "I'm sleepy." And with that just conked out.

Thinking quickly Adrian decided to take Harry home with. After all he was only a child, and obviously his family didn't care for him if he was that terrified of his uncle. With that thought in mind Adrian gathered Harry close to him and shimmered to the entrance way of his home. Once there he summoned a servant. "Tell my father that I have brought a young child to the hospital wing in need of immediate care and he should meet me there." Bowing the servant ran off to find his lordship to let him know Adrian had returned home with a stray. And not just any stray a female one. Striding quickly through his home Adrian entered the hospital wing, laid Harry on a bed , and called for a nurse. Then stepped back as she came rushing in.

"What is it young lord Adrian? Are you hurt?" The nurse asked giving him a quick look over.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I wanted you to look over this young boy I found. He told me he was seven but he doesn't look older than three at the most," Adrian responded with a worried frown. Pushing Adrian further out of the way the nurse began to run scans and such to check the boy's status.

Suddenly the doors of the wing banged open and a tall regal man entered. "Adrian what is this I hear about you bringing a stray girl into this house without approval? How dare you do such a thing," the man all but boomed out not even bothering to keep his voice down.

Then a whimper came from Harry before he shot out of the bed and into a corner, once again curling in on himself terrified of being hurt. With a reproachful look towards his father, Adrian went over to Harry and clamed him saying no one there would hurt him, Adrian wouldn't let them and he promised to always take care of him. When Harry finally fell back asleep, Adrian turned to his father and said in a completely calm voice, "First, Harry is a boy. And second he has been abused and I refuse to allow any child to go back to that sort of environment." Moving on to a bed still holding Harry close, Adrian gave his father a pleading look. "Can we keep him here? I promise to take care of him."

Looking at the boy in his son's arms Lord Manticore could not help but agree. The boy was so thin that even from across the room he could see his ribs. No child would be treated like that while in his home. Giving the boy one last glance he spotted a scar on the boy's forehead. Striding over to the bed he brushed the boy's bangs over to the side and gasped as he realized just who this boy was. There on his forehead was a scar shaped as a lightning bolt. With that knowledge Lord Manticore spun around with every intention of finding out who dared to do this to the savior.

Adrian was pulled out of his thoughts by a whimper. Looking at Harry he saw that he was slowly stirring. Leaning forward Adrian lifted Harry's hand gently and waited as his little brother awoke once more to pain. Pain he promised to never let happen.

"Adrian, come catch me if you can," a young voice called out. Harry giggled as he ran from his brother. It had been only a couple months since that day Adrian had rescued him and he couldn't be more grateful. Harry knew that if he had had to stay with his 'family' much longer he would not have survived.

"Damien you little brat get back here!" Adrian yelled. He was infuriated; Damien had gone and dyed his hair pink. A neon pink that he couldn't get rid of.

Lord Manticore watched as his two sons chased each other all over his mansion. When Harry had first arrived it took weeks until anyone other than Adrian could touch him with causing a panic attack. Over time Harry had wormed his way in to the Lord's heart, and a month later Lord Manticore had adopted Harry renaming him Damien. Now Damien was like any other boy only reacting when someone raised there voice at him or suddenly lunged at him. It was a marvelous change, one that was well worth all the trouble of hiding the savior from the world. Eventually Damien would need to go back. But for now he could just be another young boy playing with his brother.

AN: I hope the time changes weren't confusing to anyone. Please leave a review otherwise I won't know what needs improvement, or what should stay the same. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Awake

Harry Potter and the Dark Kingdom

Chapter 4: Awake

Harry groaned as he woke up. His entire body was in pain. Actually it felt as if he was being skinned alive or something. Opening his eyes, he saw white all around. Gods how he hated white, white meant hospital wing and hospital wing meant, nurse. Right on cue a door opened and a woman in a white suit came bustling up to his bed.

"Good morning young lord you gave us all a scare, you fainting like that" she said as she poked and prodded will changing his bandages. With careful movements she lifted his shirt to check the ones on his chest. She knew how the young lord hated when anyone saw his scars.

"Where's Adrian? I expected him to be hovering over me when I woke up. That's what he's usually doing when I first wake." Harry asked shocked not to see his brother waiting.

It was not the nurse who answered but a man as he walked in the wing, "Adrian was given a drug to knock him out. He hasn't slept properly for a week. Not since you wouldn't wake up no matter what." The man sat on the side of the bed taking hold of Harry's hand.

"Papa," Harry whispered. Without thought of his injuries he sat up throwing his arms around his father. "Papa, it was so horrible. And I couldn't come visit because Dumbles was having me watched and I just…"

Lord Manitcore cut off his son with a finger over his lips, "Hush little one. It's just the stress. How long has I t been since you've eaten?" He knew the answer immediately when his son looked away in shame. "Damien you must eat you know that. It is dangerous for you to go without eating for too long."

"I'm sorry Papa. I just couldn't find the energy" Harry whispered still refusing to meet his father's eyes. Instead of answering verbal the Lord drew his son to his neck slicing slightly to make the youngling want to feed. Unfortunately, before Harry could actually begin another man come running in.

"My Sub. What has happened to you?" the silver haired male asked as he pulled his mate out of Lord Manitcore's arms and into his own. The Lord just looked on in exasperation as the mates reunited. "What is this you feel so thin. You need to feed here" And with that Harry latched on to his mate's neck. Once Harry began to feed, the man actually took the time to look around. Seeing the small trail of blood on the Lord's neck he shrugged in apology. Feeling himself grow weak he had to stop Harry from feeding. "That's enough for now little one go back to sleep.

Full and safe Harry allowed himself to drift off.

"My Prince I was about to feed him before you came in. It has been some time hasn't Draconis." The Lord remarked with a smirk.

Prince Draco snarled as he confronted his mate's father. "Do not blame this on either of us. You know how Dumbledore is and yet you still insisted he go to Hogwarts, and comply with Dumbledore's wishes. If anything this is your fault." With that Draco laid on the bed next his Mate pulling him in to his arms.

AN: I would like to warn everyone that I may not get another chapter up for a while. Winter break is coming up and I don't have easy access to a computer and internet at home like I do at school. Soooo, I wanted to apologize in advance and say at least I didn't leava a cliffy as i was originally going to.

As always leave a review. PLEASE!!!!!!!


End file.
